Dungeon Adventure
by xLittleFoolx
Summary: My fave HP ship SxL and I own nothing except Lisa Bobswell an OC . J.K. Rowling owns everything else. HIATUS, no end in site


Dungeon Adventures

_A Snape/Lily FanFic_

By: Katy Wright

"Lily! Where are we going?" Severus asked as Lily dragged him down to an empty dungeon classroom.

She gave no answer, just pushed him in and locked the door behind him. She turned around, breathing a little roughly. The heightened colour in her cheeks was made more prominent by her dark red hair. Severus shifted uncomfortably and looked away, lest his deep black eyes give away his emotion.

"Sev…" Lily started a little uncertainly. He looked up to see what the matter was.

She began again, "Sev? Do you think you could help me study for the Defense Against the Dark Arts O.W.L.? You're just so smart in that area…" she bit her lip and glanced down, avoiding his gaze.

Lily was startled when Severus tilted up her chin to stare into her vibrant green eyes. Some of his black hair had fallen forward onto his face and she had a strange urge to push it back into place. She forced the thoughts away and made herself listen to what Severus was saying.

"Of course I can help you. What are you having trouble with?" he asked, concern layering his otherwise even voice.

"My Patronus. It won't take a form!" she said in an exasperated tone as she waved her wand. All that was appeared was a dense, silvery vapor.

He examined it before Lily waved it away. He looked back at her sitting in a chair, which she'd fallen into after casting the Patronus Charm. She looked frustrated and put out.

His eyes softened in sympathy as he quietly strode over and handed her a small candy from her bag. She nodded her thanks and they sat in comfortable silence for a bit.

After several long minutes of this, Lily broke the silence with a pleading request. "Sev? Would you pretty please show me _your_ Patronus? Just once?"

The pleading was wholly unnecessary, but it pleased Severus. So, with a faint smile tracing his lips, he indulged her.

"_Expecto Patronum_," he murmured and out cantered a graceful doe. Lily cooed in delight and slowly padded up to stroke the beautifully luminescent doe. Severus smiled unconsciously as his eyes drank in every detail hungrily.

But several pairs of feet could be heard descending the stairs into the dungeons. Lily looked up with a feeling close to fear at being found, alone, in a dungeon with her Slytherin friend.

Severus groaned internally and his doe Patronus dissipated into the air, which began to return to its normal, chilly, damp, dungeon state. His friends would not take his hanging out with the Gryffindor girl Prefect lightly.

To increase the fears of the unlikely friends, the footsteps were coming towards the classroom where they were hidden.

Thinking quickly, Lily blew the torches out with a quick wave of her wand and shoved Severus into the supply closet. Without a backwards glance to check on the state of the classroom, she climbed in after him and closed the door.

Their breathing was magnified in the small, enclosed space. As predicted, the footsteps entered the recently vacated room. With them came several unfamiliar voices.

"Why'd we come down here again?" asked a whiney female voice.

"Because Anthony needs something! Just pipe sown and don't ask questions!" said a gruff male voice. He was answered by a moody huff.

A third voice, which the hidden friends assumed to be Anthony, reprimanded them both. "Chuck, though you have a point, don't shout at Fiona. She just has a short attention span." He was answered with silence.

"Now, will you two play nicely for a moment so I can get the necessary ingredients?" he asked politely, an edge creeping into his request. Severus and Lily froze.

They both immediately thought of different ideas. The result was that, when Anthony opened the closet door, Lily began to passionately make out with Severus and Severus cast a double Disillusionment Charm. Anthony, therefore, saw nothing but an empty store room, while Lily and Severus were invisibly kissing.

Anthony left with his ingredients, followed by a disgruntled Chuck and pouty Fiona.

Lily pulled away and looked at Severus in confusion. He looked back with wide eyes as le lifted the charm. Neither said a word.

Lily gave him one last look before running off to the Gryffindor Common Room. Severus just stood there in a daze, feeling his lips in wonder.

_What was __that__?_ Lily thought frantically as she burst into the Entrance Hall. A few people turned to look at her curiously. She smiled reassuringly and began to walk up the marble staircase when she heard someone call, "Evans! Hey, Evans!" She groaned and turned with an unwelcome expression.

And there was James Potter, jogging up towards her while his best friend, Sirius Black, remained at the bottom of the steps.

"What do _you_ want?" Lily allowed her confusion with Severus to turn to malice for James.

He didn't seem to notice, as he ploughed on, "Would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me next weekend?"

Lily was so taken aback that it took her brain a little while to process what had just happened.

James ran a hand through his messy black hair and asked nervously, "Well?"

Just then, Severus came out of the door leading to the dungeons and Lily said, "Actually, I'm already meeting someone there."

James said, a little angrily, "Who?"

Lily, taking his tone as an insult, retorted, "Why would I tell _you_, Potter?"

Sirius ran up the stairs, laughing, and took James away before he could make himself appear more foolish. Severus raised his eyebrows and went up the stairs, passing Lily to go to the Library. Lily followed, wondering what she had gotten herself into.

Severus watched the conversation between Lily and James with a blank expression. He'd stood down in the dungeon for a while before Professor Slughorn had walked in and asked him what he was doing. He'd made up a lame excuse and run up.

After Sirius took the sputtering James away, he had walked up past Lily, motioning that she should follow. She did and they ended up in the Potions section of the Library.

"What did Potter want?" Severus asked, attempting to feign disinterest.

Lily shook her head as she unpacked her Moonstone essay and books. "He tried to ask me to Hogsmeade next weekend."

Without turning around, he asked, "And what did you say?" Lily heard curiosity burning in his voice.

"Well…" Lily turned pink as she remembered her reply. Severus whipped around, dumbstruck, as he jumped to the wrong conclusion.

"You didn't?" he said, a little loudly. They pretended to be working as Madam Pince looked around for the culprit.

As soon as she left, Lily hissed back, "I told him I was already meeting someone!"

Severus gave her a thoroughly confused ok. "You are? Since when?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "I haven't got anyone, you know that! But that's my problem!" she said this with the air of someone who was trying to explain something simple to a stupid person. "Everyone's going to be expecting me to show up with someone now!"

"So don't go…" said Severus simply.

Lily let out a breath and said, "But I have to, to show up that arrogant toe rag, Potter!"

"I have a solution, my dear," said a blonde girl, stepping out from behind a shelf.

"Mary!" exclaimed Lily, standing to hug her friend.

Severus nodded, "Mary."

"Severus."

Lily didn't seem to notice the lack of warmth in her friends' greeting. She just offered Mary of a chair and asked, "So, a solution to this predicament?"

"It's obvious, isn't it?" she said, looking at them both. She laughed at their bewildered expressions and said, ""You and _Severus_ should go together!"

Severus just raised his eyebrows while Lily hit Mary and said, "How silly!"

"Is it though?" Mary said mysteriously, giving Lily a meaningful look. Lily decided to ignore it and turned to appeal to Severus.

He just shrugged and said, "Do what you want, but if you're looking to stick it to Potter…"

"You wouldn't mind?" Lily asked, trying to smother her surprised tone.

"Well, you're my best friend, so I haven't got a choice, have I?" he said.

"But, I don't want you to feel obligated or like I'm using you…" she looked down, blushing in embarrassment under his gaze.

"But what if I _want_ you to use me?" Severus said, lifting her chin to look her in the eyes. She blushed even deeper at the intensity of his voice, all thoughts of Mary forgotten.

Apparently Severus had forgotten about Mary as well, as he jumped with Lily when she cleared her throat. They realized how close they'd gotten and each took a step back, Severus blushing a little.

"Well, that's taken care of! Now Lily…" and went on to gossip about some girls they knew.

Severus, taking this as his cue to leave, went down to the Slytherin Common Room to mull over what he'd just agreed to and how to explain it to his friends.

As soon as she saw Severus walk out the doors of the Library, Mary switched topics abruptly. "And then they were—oh good! He's gone! So….?"

"So what?" Lily asked, refusing to make things easy for Mary.

"So you and Severus then?" she said, prodding.

"This was _your_ idea Mary," Lily reminded her. Mary's face remained straight.

"Oh you've been with him ever since we all arrived! I still remember your face when he didn't make Gryffindor with us," she said, trying not to sound malicious. Lily flushed.

"Oh, whatever!" she refuted.

"Yes too! I've seen the way you two look at each other. It's like you're in your own little world. It's a little weird actually…" Mary said. Lily just gaped at her.

She was saved the trouble of replying when a cute Ravenclaw boy walked over to ask if either of them had a spare quill. Mary handed him one of Lily's and began flirting shamelessly. Lily used this distraction to escape from Mary's silly ideas and get some dinner.

On the way there, she was joined by Remus Lupin, of all people.

"Lily?" he began.

"Yeah? What's up Remus?" Lily asked amiably. She didn't mind Remus as much as Sirius and James; _he_ kept his head when it came to Severus.

"I'm sorry about the scene James caused this afternoon. He mentioned you were taking someone already…?" he left off, silently requesting a name.

Lily instantly saw why Remus was here. He'd been roped into getting information by James.

"Yeah, I am going with someone. But it's a secret. If he wants to know, he'll have to follow me to Madam Puddifoot's. That's where I'm meeting _him_," Lily said, thus making her bed.

"Oh, okay," Remus said, a little surprised. "I'll tell him," all pretext of secrecy was removed.

They arrived in the Hall and parted, Remus to his gang and Lily to her friends.

From over at the Slytherin table, Severus watched with curiosity.

In Potions, Severus managed to snag a seat by Lily. He needed to talk to her, and sending an owl didn't feel right.

He waited until they started preparing ingredients to start.

But Lily beat him to the punch. "Sev, I've got more information concerning our date."

"Alright. Let's hear it then," he said, ignoring the flutter in his stomach that had started when Lily said "date."

"We're meeting at Madam Puddifoot's," she said simply. Severus just stared at her, almost cutting his thumb off.

Lily grabbed his hand before he could and explained, "It's what I told Remus Lupin. Potter sent him."

"Oh," said Severus. "But why Madam Puddifoot's?"

Lily took a moment to think. She finally decided to say, "I don't know. I guess it was the first place I thought of."

It's going to be much more obvious that _I'm_ the one you're with though…" he pointed out.

"Yeah, but so what?" she said. Severus looked at her, dumbstruck. She continued, "It'll be more believable if Potter sees us snogging instead of just walking around." She tossed James a look of loathing from across the room.

"If that's what you want…" he conceded. "But you don't have to drag me to Madam Puddifoot's just to prove a point."

"I've wanted to check it out ever since Mary went with that big Hufflepuff last year," she admitted. "But it could be fun!" she added, so as not to make Severus feel put out.

"Are you sure you want to go there with _me_ though?" Severus asked uncertainly.

"Of course! But I've never kissed anyone, so…" she trailed off in embarrassment. She and Severus had decided never to mention what had happened in the store closet, so she couldn't count that.

He cleared his throat, "Well, it'll be a first for everyone then…"

"Are you sure you don't mind? I know I'm asking for a lot…" she trailed off again, but guiltily this time.

"I really don't mind. It's no trouble," he said, as he began to juice some beans.

He didn't know Prof. Slughorn had walked up as he was saying this. Therefore, he froze as his voice rang out, "Oho! Look here ladies and gentlemen! Young Severus has kindly begun juicing Miss Evans's beans! Who ever said chivalry was dead?"

Severus flushed in embarrassment as Lily murmured, "And apparently so's privacy!" He mentally agreed with her.

For the next couple of days, Severus was constantly teased. He was followed by high-pitched requests of "Would you juice _my_ beans Snivellus?" and sympathetic girls.

But he managed to survive the week, which meant the Hogsmeade trip with Lily. He still hadn't told his friends and wasn't sure if he ever would.

On the bright side, Potter and his gang had been so absorbed with getting information on Lily that they had been leaving him alone. If only they knew _he_ was the one they wanted…

Lily was glad that it was finally time for the trip to Hogsmeade. Between avoiding Potter's anxious investigations and Mary's silly schemes, she was exhausted.

She put on a black pleated skirt and green turtleneck, took out her curlers and grabbed her purse. She gave herself a last look in the mirror, nodded, and walked down to the Common Room. She wasn't surprised when she was met with stares by Potter's gang and excited squeals from Mary. She rolled her eyes at the predictability of them all and allowed herself to be swallowed up by Mary.

She walked down to the Entrance Hall with Mary chattering at her side and Potter trying to casually follow with Black, Remus, and little Peter Pettigrew in tow. She saw Severus come up from the dungeons with a couple of his friends, He looked good in his slightly fitted button-down shirt and pants. It was nice to see him in something other than the school-regulation black or the ill-fitting hand-me-downs he wore at home. He looked rather attractive in light blue with dark blue threading. She hoped she looked half as good to him as he did to her.

Severus's eyes swept the Hall looking for her amidst the crowds of excited kids, but he couldn't find her. It was hard enough trying to get his friends to lay off about his ridiculous outfit. "_The height of fashion here in Paris! She'll love it!_" he'd insisted. Severus decided never to accept fashion advice from Lucius ever again. He'd be keeping with his usual black robes from now on.

James was too busy going on to Sirius about how hot Lily looked to notice Severus. If he _had_, the teasing would've been merciless for weeks. But instead, he was boring poor Sirius to death.

"James? Mate, I heard you the first fifty times. I get that you fancy her. Now please focus!" Sirius said in frustration.

James replied sheepishly, "Sorry Sirius, mate."

"I don't see her approaching anyone. She's just waiting in line with her friend Mary MacDonald," observed Remus, coming to James's rescue. He then saw Severus and decided to take pity on him and say nothing.

"Why are we stalking Lily Evans again?" asked Peter, causing James, Sirius, and Remus to turn and look at him incredulously.

"Wormtail? You're hopeless," answered Sirius.

"We're not _stalking_ her, we're just following her at a discreet distance!" reasoned James. Sirius snickered and earned a punch from James.

"Oh, er, okay then," Peter said, deciding not to say anything more as their names were checked off by the caretaker.

"So where did she say she was meeting this bloke again, Moony?" James asked, though he knew the answer.

"Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop," Remus answered mechanically.

"I'd laugh at you for being pathetic if I wasn't so involved," Sirius admitted, earning another punch to the gut by James. He laughed anyways.

"Damn, we've lost her!" said James, looking frantically over the heads of a group of third years in front of them.

"Well, we she'll be at Madam Puddifoot's," said Remus soothingly. The irritated James shook off the reassuring hand and took off towards the little tea shop on top of the hill with his friends following at a brisk jog.

Meanwhile Lily had shook off Mary and was looking for Severus before he got to Madam Puddifoot's. She found him trying to shake off his friends near the Post Office. She cast a Disillusionment Charm over herself and snuck over.

"C'mon guys! Let's go to the Shrieking Shack!" one of the boys was suggesting.

"Yeah!" agreed another boy and the group started moving off towards it. Severus was trying to sneak off when he felt someone touch his shoulder. He turned around to see no one there. He frowned and looked around for a while before shrugging and turning. Lily touched his shoulder again and whispered, "Don't yell out, it's me. I've come to rescue you!"

"Lily?" he whispered in surprise. "Where are you?"

She lifted the charm and said, "Here I am!" with a smile and twirl. He stood, transfixed by how amazing she looked.

"So I've decided to let Potter and his gang run up to Madam Puddifoot's while we grab a drink in the Three Broomsticks," she explained, pulling on his hand to get him to start walking.

She didn't let go as he asked, "What happened to the original plan?"

She smiled, but didn't look at him while she said, "I decided to let him make a fool of himself without you having to take the heat. I knew if he saw you with me, he would never leave you alone. And I care too much for you to let you get hurt in any way."

He looked down at their clasped hands and said nothing. They walked in silence to the bar, where warm air flooded over them. He left her at the table to order their drinks and when he came back, he found her with a burly seventh year boy, apparently in discomfort.

"Severus!" she cried out in relief as he came up on the table.

"Is there a problem here?" he asked her, eyeing the seventh year boy and fervently hoping there wasn't.

"No, I was just leaving," he said, standing up to go. He turned to Lily and said, "If you ever want someone more manly than Pretty Boy here, come find me." Then he left to sit with a group of other seventh years, a mix of Ravenclaws and Gryffindors.

Severus set down the drinks and sat across the table from Lily. "Do I even want to know?"

"He saw me alone and offered to buy me a drink and keep me company," said Lily. "But I told him I was already with someone and then you came to the rescue!" she gave him an adoring look.

He smiled in spite of himself and said, "Glad to be of service, madam. But do I really look that bad?" he asked, fingering the blue material of his shirt as he recalled the "Pretty Boy" comment. He then decided again to never accept fashion advice from Lucius.

"No, I think you look rather attractive!" she admitted, making him smile again and rethink his earlier thoughts. He came back to earth when she said, "But where did you get it? I didn't know you owned anything so…colourful."

"Lucius," he offered as an explanation. She nodded, lips slightly pursed at the mention of his old friend. He quickly changed the subject. "How'd you get your hair like that?"

This was a good move and he spent the next 15 minutes listening to Lily debate the pros and cons of non-electrical curlers. He then suggested they check out Honeydukes, which was just down the way. She agreed and they set off into the cold again, holding hands (much to Severus's delight.)

"Where _is_ she?" James shouted, tearing at his hair. They'd been standing in the cold for the better part if an hour with no sign of Lily. Tempers were high and they'd already received some funny looks from passing couples. Sirius and Remus had had enough. They'd lost Peter to the warmth of the shop. He'd gone in to check for Lily and hadn't come out. He was ignoring the mutinous glares from outside with tea and pastries.

"I don't think she's coming, mate," Sirius said softly.

James whipped around and grabbed Remus by the collar. "You said she'd be here! Where the hell is she?"

Sirius ran over and tackled James to release Remus, who yelled back, "That's what she told me! I swear!"

"Maybe she decided to meet the guy somewhere else," suggested Sirius, who was helping James up.

"Or maybe the bloke bailed," said Remus, staying a safe distance from James.

"If he did, and I _ever_ find out who he is, I'll kill him for standing Evans up," James vowed. Then they went to check the rest of the village for Lily.

After an hour looking at and buying candy, Lily and Severus decided to head up to the castle for an early dinner. On the way back to the castle, they saw James striding up the High Street with Sirius and Remus trying to keep up. They were about to hide behind the Post Office, but James led his gang into Honeydukes.

"We'd better hurry," said Lily, anxious not to be caught.

"Or we could confront them," said Severus, a little too eagerly. He allowed himself to be pulled away though.

They walked into the warmth of the castle to the savory smells of dinner. They went to their respective tables and were ambushed by curious friends.

"How did it go?" Mary asked before Lily had even sat down.

"Fine. We went to the Three Broomsticks and then Honeydukes. It was nice," she concluded.

"What happened to Madam Puddifoot's?" Mary asked, evidently disappointed that they hadn't gone on with the original plan.

"I decided it would be better not to make a fool of Potter by not showing up instead of throwing Severus to the dogs," explained Lily, taking a bite of boiled potato.

"Did he figure it out?" she asked.

"At the very end he did. We saw him running up the High Street while we were leaving. It's a miracle he didn't see us!" Lily said, taking another bite.

"Severus sure dressed up," Mary commented.

"Yeah, I'm glad I wasn't the only one. He looked really striking in that blue, I just hoped I looked good to him too," she worried.

Mary laughed and said, "Oh, I'm sure he found you more than satisfactory, darling!"

"Shut up!" Lily said, tossing a carrot, which Mary easily ducked.

At the Slytherin table, Severus was undergoing a thorough cross examination by his friends.

"Where'd you run off to Snape?" Avery asked taking and buttering a roll.

"I've told you, I just came back to the school. I decided that I didn't want to go after all," he said coolly, taking a drink of water.

"Oh, that's a load of rubbish!" said Mulciber. "I just saw you walking in with a Gryffindor girl. What up with that then?"

"Coincidence," answered Severus, not even batting an eye.

"Fine, if you don't want to tell us, that's our business," said Avery, giving up and taking a bite of meatloaf.

The Slytherins finished their dinner without another mention of Severus's whereabouts during the visit to Hogsmeade. Severus was very careful not to let his eyes stray anywhere near the Gryffindor table.

Lily knew it was only a matter of time before James came knocking for information. He came for her one night after dinner.

She was halfway through her essay for Transfiguration when he plopped down in the seat next to her. She didn't bother to glance up, but he seemed unperturbed.

"Evening Evans," he said, running a hand through his hair, She really hated it when he did that, it made him look untidy.

"Evening," she replied, continuing with her essay. She was almost to the conclusion.

They sat in silence, Lily writing and James reading over her shoulder. She normally wouldn't allow such intrusions, but it was better than having to talk to him.

Before the ink had a chance to start drying, James began asking questions. "So Evans, how was your trip to Hogsmeade?"

She decided it would irk him ore to hear how great it was with another man than to give him the silent treatment. "It was pretty great. Cold though."

"Yeah? You must've been freezing in that little skirt," said James.

"Oh, you saw me then?" she said, feigning surprise.

"Just in the Entrance Hall. And the Common Room," admitted James. "But I didn't see you in the village."

"Yes, well. Madam Puddifoot's is a little off the High Street," said Lily, putting her books in her bag. She used this opportunity while James couldn't see her face to smile. When she came back up, however, her face was normal.

"Funny, because Sirius was up there with Lisa Bobswell and he didn't see you," said James, quickly fabricating a story.

"Lisa Bobswell, of Ravenclaw? Well, must've just missed each other!" said lily, allowing James his lie.

"Yeah, I guess," said James, realizing this effort was pointless.

Lily sensed his weakening resolve and used this to escape. "Well, it's been nice James. But I must be off to bed! Goodnight!"

"Night Evans," he watched her go with a frown.

"So you never figured it out? Who she went with?" inquired Remus at breakfast the next morning.

"Yeah," said Sirius, butting in. "We saw you sitting with her last night. So?"

James froze, his eggs in transit to his mouth. They (the eggs) took advantage of the situation and slid into his lap. He answered, while hastily wiping egg onto the floor, "She didn't budge. Oh and Sirius, mate?" he turned to look at Sirius.

"Yes?" Sirius answered with apprehension, setting aside his biscuit.

James waved his hand reassuringly. "No, nothing like that! I just told Evans that you were at Madam Puddifoot's with Lisa Bobswell over the weekend."

"Oh, alright then. She's cute at least," he said, winking as she turned from the Ravenclaw table to leave. She blushed and went out. "You know, I might actually have a go at that."

James and Remus watched Sirius chase after Lisa Bobswell. They were very surprised, therefore, when they turned back and saw Mary MacDonald in his place across from Remus.

"Er, Mary?" said James, looking at Mary who was in the seat next to him.

She completely ignored him and addressed Remus instead, "Hey Remus, enjoying your toast?"

He looked down at his half-eaten toast, smothered in Marion berry jam.

"Er, it's fine I suppose. But why are you really here Mary?"

She shrugged and grabbed a biscuit, but answered, "I guess U just wanted to talk to you."

"What am I, chopped liver?" complained James. All he got was a glare from Mary before she turned back to Remus.

"Was there anything specific you wanted to discuss?" he prodded, taking a sip of his black coffee.

She set down her biscuit and looked Remus in the eye, "I'll cut to the chase then, Remus. I like you, so will you go out with me?"

Remus went red, his eyes widened and he sputtered, "Well, er, actually, um—"

"He's not actually looking for a girl right now!" James cut him off in an effort to save him. Unfortunately, Mary didn't take it the way it was meant.

"Oh!" she said, understanding falling into place. She lowered her voice and asked, "So you like _boys_ then? Well, I have the _perfect_ guy!"

Remus, forgetting himself, shouted, "I AM NOT GAY!"

James's eyes widened, as did Mary's. Before anyone could do anything but gawp, Prof. McGonagall had come over,

"Mr. Lupin! There's no need to shout your, er, preferences!" she said, blushing faintly as she did.

"But I'm not, Professor! And everyone seems to think I am!" he complained. Sirius had just walked over and was sharing James's and Mary's disbelief over Remus losing it.

Remus caught sight of him and gestured, "Even _Sirius_ thinks I'm gay! He totally made a pass at me last night!"

"I-I did no such thing!" sputtered Sirius, refuting the claim. He was blushing furiously, his arm around Lisa Bobswell who was looking at him strangely.

"Um, you'd better come with me, Lupin. We'll see Madam Pomfrey about a calming potion." Prof. McGonagall took Remus by the sleeve and dragged him to the Hospital Wing.

Then Lily came in with Severus behind her. She walked over to take Remus's newly vacated seat and asked, "What'd I miss? I passed McGonagall and Remus in the Hall. And why are we seated by _these_ people?" she addressed all this to Mary, gesturing at James, Peter, Sirius, and Lisa Bobswell. "Oh, and hello Lisa! Why are you at _our_ table?" she added, pulling the bacon and tea towards her.

"I'll tell you later," said Mary.

"Hello Lily! I'm just here for Sirius, we're going out now!" said Lisa with a smile.

"Oh, that's wonderful!" said Lily, smiling back. She'd liked Lisa ever since they'd worked together on a big project for Muggle Studies. She was so polite, happy, and cute.

"Mary's here because she just got rejected by Remus. Then she called him gay and he flipped out," said James, exposing everyone and dropping further in Mary's esteem.

"Oh really?" said Lily, eyes begging Mary for details.

"But where were you?" said Mary, aiming a counterattack at Lily.

"With the same person I went to Hogsmeade with. I was helping him with his Engorgio Charm," said Lily.

"Wow, if that's not suggestive, I don't know what is!" said Sirius, laughing at James's expression.

Lily went brick red and stood up. "Let's go, Mary!" and she stalked off, dragging a giggling Mary behind her.

"So, Remus Lupin? He's much better than your usual!" said Lily approvingly.

"My usual? What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Mary asked hotly.

Lily explained, "You seem to go for big muscled guys that aren't very bright."

"What about that Ravenclaw cutie in the Library?" Mary said. "He wasn't very muscled. Well, except for his gorgeous arms…" she said dreamily, eyes glazing over. Lily snapped her fingers to get Mary to focus.

"But did you _really_ call poor Remus _gay_?" Lily asked, lowering her voice as they passed a lonely ghost.

"On accident! James said Remus wasn't looking for a _girl_, so I asked him if he liked _boys_ and he flipped out. Mentioned something about Sirius making a pass at him last night," explained Mary.

"Weird," said Lily, dismissing the whole thing.

"So, Engorgio Charms with Severus, eh?" Mary teased.

"That is not even funny! I wasn't like that!" Lily practically yelled.

"Oh, I'm sure you helped him perfectly," Mary said, laughing. This earned her a Leg-Locker Curse and Lily left her there to yell, "Oy! No fair!"

"As you all know, the end-of-year examinations are fast approaching," said Prof McGonagall as she handed out thick rolls of parchment to each student. With the parchment came Ministry-approved Anti-Cheating quills.

"Professor! I thought the exams weren't until May!" said Peter, raising his voice in an attempt to be heard over the pounding rain that lashed at the windows. "It's not even Easter!"

"Precisely! You have only 2 months until your exams. And must I remind you that these exam results determine which N.E.W.T. examinations you may take next year?" she said. Several students gulped with anxiety, among them Remus and Lily. James and Sirius looked unperturbed.

"To prepare you, I have created a practice exam that you will take today. You have all been given Anti-Cheating quills, rather like the ones administered on Exam Day. Now, begin."

The sound of ruffling parchment and scratching quills filled the room. Remus flipped his parchment open and scanned the questions. He nodded at their simplicity and began confidently scribbling answers. Peter scratched his head in utter confusion as he examined the test. Lily smiled at Mary before they both began. James and Sirius looked at each other, grinned, and raced through the questions, each trying to beat the other.

When the hour was up, everyone handed their parchment and quill to Prof McGonagall before filing out. Mary tried to grab Lily's hand, so as not to get lost, but in all the hubbub, accidentally took Remus's instead.

Remus turned round and saw Mary. He gave her a questioning glance but did not let go until they reached a less-crowded side corridor. When they did, he let go and asked, "So, why did you grab my hand? I thought we'd been over this, Mary."

Mary's cheeks coloured and she said, "It was an accident. I was trying to catch hold of Lily and ended up with you instead."

"Oh, er, alright then…" Remus said sheepishly, his cheeks also colouring.

All further awkwardness was interrupted by the sharp cry of, "Mary! There you are! I've been looking all over for you!" and the appearance of Lily. She had Lisa Bobswell by the arm and was dragging her down the corridor.

"Lily! Why do you have Lisa Bobswell by the arm?" Mary asked. Remus quietly disappeared behind a statue.

"You will never believe what I found this one doing!" Lily said, obviously angered as she shook Lisa a bit. Lisa looked equal parts frightened and guilty.

"What?" Mary asked. She then pulled Lisa from Lily's vise-like grip and said, "Lily, you're going to hurt her."

"I found her trying to change some test scores on that Potions exam we took last week!" Lily said. Mary gave her a doubtful look. How could Lisa Bobswell, one of the nicest girls in their year, possibly do such a thing? On the other hand, Lily had never lied to Mary.

"Though it's impossible, I trust you Lily," Mary said. Lily nodded. Mary then said, "Have you done anything about it yet?"

"I was taking her to the Staff Room, actually, to find Prof Slughorn," Lily said, recapturing Lisa's arm. She continued down the hall to the Staff Room, Lisa in tow.

"It was the last day before the Easter holidays and Severus was trying to think of a way to see her off without being odd. A simple "See you later" was not going to cut it. But he couldn't walk with her all the way to the school carriages; that sent out an "I'm totally clingy" vibe. Where was the happy medium?

He had been in the library, dithering over it for the past hour. There were only 10 minutes until she would be gone and he was starting to panic.

"Severus!" he was startled from his dither fit. He looked up and saw Lily! She was lugging her heavy school trunk and had several books in her arms. "I've been searching for you!" she said.

"You have?" the surprise Severus felt was evident in his voice.

Lily smiled warmly and said, "Of course, Sev! I'm not going to see you for a whole week! And I have and Easter present for you!"

Severus was pleasantly surprised and he let out a small smile. "Would you like help with your luggage? It looks heavy."

Lily's face was grateful as she accepted. "I don't know how, but my trunk is twice as heavy as it was when I arrived!"

Severus accompanied Lily down to the carriages, all past worries forgotten. He helped her into the carriage and closed the door. He walked back to the castle with a new spring in his step.


End file.
